Jealous much?
by Chiznits
Summary: What would happen if sam met griffin first? what if they started dating? Would a certain DORK be jealous? Read and find out please review! some strong languge so ... yeah
1. I meet him

**Jealous much?**

**Ch.1 imeet him**

**Sam's P.O.V**

**I don't own Icarly !!**

I climbed out the window of Mrs. Briggs class. I was ditching of course !. Detention is useless all it does is make you want to do more bad things…things that I will not explain to you …but yeah.. I ran away from the horrid school and down the street I was going to carly's house …

I bumped into someone

"Hey watch were yo-"I turned around

O.M.G this mother fucker was as hot as hell! He look's about my age

"Oh… umm ..sorry" I blushed

"Hey ,no problem"

"I am griffin by the way" he held his hand out to me

"Sam" I shook his hand and then let go of it rather quickly

"Ummm… where you headed to?" he asked

"I am going to a friend's h-house" I tried not to stutter but I failed…

"want a ride?" ok I just met this guy 3 minutes ago and he's offering a ride… I blushed

"sure" He looked at me

"come on" I smiled as he took my hand in his

"where's your car?" I was looking for some type of car but I only saw a motorcycle parked in a corner

"Ummm more like motorcycle" I smiled he was most defiantly my type

"cool!"I squealed and then blushed when he laughed

He got on his motorcycle and signaled for me to sit in the back

I hopped on and he gave me a helmet

"Ready Sam?" I nodded and he started the car

"umm where exactly are we going" I laughed

"Bushwell plaza it's just around the corner" we started to turn and I held him even tighter

he laughed

"Ok " we got there in less than a minute

I loved motorcycles! The rush is just so amazing

"were here!"he screamed

We entered the building

And of course Lubert was there

"No walking in my lobby!!!" he was annoying the hell out of me

"Shut up wart face!!!" he shut up and mumbled something under his breath

I laughed and griffin looked at me

"What?"

"Sam, you're not like any girl I have ever met"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes it's a very good thing" I smiled

"Well than thanks" I grabbed his hand and we took the elevator to carly's apartment

I barged in carly's house

Not bothering to knock

Griffin laughed

"Carl's!!!" I yelled

"Coming" she came down the stairs

"Hey Sam" she looked over to griffin

"who's th-"

"Oh! Carly this is griffin, griffin this is carly" he shook her hand

"Nice to meet you"

"so like are you two like…Ummm… dating?" carly started

"Ummm well Ummm" I couldn't find the words to say

"Well not yet" I blushed

"Sam I know I haven't known you for long but I like you…. So will you go out with me?"

I smiled

"Yes!" I ran up to him and hugged him

"aww well…. I am just gunna go upstairs" she smiled and ran up the stairs

"Soooo.."

"Soooo.."

"Tell me about yourself" I asked him

"Well… not much to tell I just moved here yesterday.. I am going to Ridgeway tomorrow"

I smiled

"Cool! I go to that school"

"that's great!"

The room grew silent

I sat on the couch and griffin joined me

"Now what are you like?" he had to ask?

"Well umm… my name is Sam Puckett …. I enjoy meat.. i like beating the chiz out of others… Ummm I hate school.. detention is where I spend most of my time … my mom could care less about me and I pretty much hate doctors" he looked at me funny

"well you asked" he laughed

He leaned in

I did the same

I kissed him

But felt nothing

oh well I guess it will come sooner or later.. right?

now we are making out

I removed his shirt

Damn!!! He had a six pack

Mmm nice

He flipped me over so now he was on top

But of course Freddie walks in on our little scene

"OH MY GOD!!!" he dropped the cables that were in his hands

I didn't care

Freddie was not going to ruin this moment I continued to kiss griffin he stopped but I pulled him closer

"HELLO!!!?!" he waved over to us

"Go away!!" I said in between kisses

"You person!!... put your shirt back on!!" ok he was pushing it

Griffin laughed and put his shirt on

He came back to kiss me

"OH MY GOD!! COULD YOU STOP!!" I laughed

He came over to me and griffin and threw griffin off the couch

"what the hell Freddie!?"

"Ugghh!!" griffin got up and punched Freddie in his gut

"GRIFFIN!!" I yelled I mean I know it's Freddie but still..

"Sorry Sam" he picked Freddie up and laid him on the couch he was still crying in pain

I helped Freddie sit up and he stopped yelling

I got up and ran over to griffin

"I am going to go, babe" I blushed

"Bye griffin" he grabbed his sweater and headed out the door

He kissed me one more time

"REALLY!?!?!?" Freddie yelled

"Bye griffin" I hugged him and he left

I shut the door on his way out

"Freddie what the hell is your problem?"

"Sam, why would you kiss him?!?" was he really asking that question

"I was kissing him because I like him duhh!?"

"well umm… un-like him!"what the hell?

"un-like him …really Freddie?!"

"Ugghh!!" he ran up stairs and I just shrugged my shoulders

I chased after Freddie

"Carly!"

"In here!" I opened the door and saw carly sitting in the car Spencer built for Icarly

"So how'd it go with griffin?"

I ran up to her

"Oh my god he is so freaking hot!!"

I squealed

"Omg! Did he kiss you?"

"mhmmm" we both screamed in joy

"Does he kiss good?"

I nodded

"oh yeah sam!"

"He has a _nice _six pack!"

"Omg! You saw him shirtless?!"

"Yup and he sure does know how to work it!"

"Does he go to Ridgway?"

"Yeah, just transferred"

"Cool so you get to see him and stuff" she smiled

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"he has a motorcycle!!"

We both screamed

"OK I THINK I AM GUNNA BE SCIK!" I turned around and Freddie was sitting in the corner his eye's were red …was he crying?

"Dishrag what's wrong?" he looked over at me

"Nothing" he got up and ran out of the room

I chase after him but he was gone

"What's his problem?"

"I have no idea" we shrugged and went to rehearse for Icarly

Ever since I kissed griffin he's been acting rather strange…

Oh well it's probably nothing

* * *

_**IF YOU LIKED IT CLICK THAT LITTLE GREEN BUTTON DOWN THERE AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!! **_

_**OR EALSE YOU WILL FIND GIBBY SHIRTLESS IN YOURE CLOSET … DANCING!!! GASP!**_


	2. Triple date and confessions!

**Jealous much?**

**Ch.2 triple date& confessions**

**Freddie's point of view!**

**I don't own Icarly!**

I ran out the room and to the fire escape … it's where I come to think…

I sat on the icy floor

I closed my eyes and tried to think things through

I-I-I like Sam…. I might even love her

I know, I know

_Sam?_

But there just something about her that… I love and when I saw her with that guy I-I…

My heart hurt…

The worst part of it all…

Sam never stopped kissing him even when she saw me come in…

I wish I could just tell her ,but she would most likely brake my arm or something…

I sighed

She hates my guts

What am I going to do?

I really can't just stand around and let Sam marry… whatever the hell that guy's name is

I just can't

"Freddie?" what the hell ?who else could be here

I turned around only to see the face of Samantha Puckett

Was she just here to hurt me even more?

"what"

"umm.. I was wondering…. Me and griffin" so that's his name… bastard " are going on a double date with carly and Shane… and we were wondering if you wanted to come… Melissa likes you… you could go with her" I really don't care who likes me or not

The girl I loved was standing right in front of me and she doesn't even know it

"Why not" I got up off the floor

"Great!..were going to the groovy smoothies like around 5:00 tomorrow so we'll see you there"

"Whatever" was all I said I pushed her out of my way walked to my place

"Freddie!!" She called from behind me

She grabbed my wrist and turned me around till I faced her

"What!" I shrugged her off of me

"What the hell Is your problem you've been acting like an ass lately"

Was she really asking me that retarded question

"You know what my problem is Sam…!" I opened the door to my place

"Let's hear it"

"YOURE MY PROBLEM !!" I ran inside and slammed the door

God I loved that girl but she … she just … UGH!!!

Why did it have to be Sam?

Maybe my date with Melissa won't be that bad

I ran to my room and collapsed on my bed

I screamed into my pillow

"UGHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Why do things have to be so complicated

I looked over at the clock it was 7:56 now

Time goes by fast when your depressed

I might as well just go to sleep

I closed my eyes and drifted slowly to sleep

* * *

I woke up

Damn

Just in luck to

I was having a nightmare

I felt as if I would never be able to wake up

_**Freddie's dream!**_

_I saw Sam in a beautiful red sun dress sitting on the park bench her hat Dancing with in the wind_

_She looked older maybe in her twenty's I'm not sure_

_griffin came out of nowhere _

_A smiled plastered on his face_

_He handed her the melted ice cream that he had just bought (What a crappy place to buy ice cream)_

_She smiled and kissed his cheek_

_His jackass self bent down to one knee_

"_Sam will you marry me?" _

_He pulled out a big beautiful white ring… bastard_

_She gasped and nodded her head_

"_yes!!" she gave him a peck on the lips_

_I've had enough _

_I ran over to Griffins dumb ass and punched in the face _

_he was out cold_

"_Sam!! Don't marry him! I love you Sam! I love you!!"_

_She looked at me_

"_I am sorry but… I love griffin …I-I don't love you Freddie "_

_I looked at her _

_A tear escaped the very safety of my eye_

_I waited too long_

_It was over…_

"_Freddie I'm sorry"_

_before I could say anything to her _

_I woke up_

_**Out of dream!**_

It was horrible and something I wish would never happen …ever

I got out of bed and started for the shower

* * *

I finished my horrible morning routine and headed out the door

I was walking today….

My mom has really mellowed out a lot ever since my 17th birthday

Maybe she's finally realizing I am not her baby anymore

I got to school rather quickly it really wasn't that far… a good half a mile or so

I walked in the school hallways or as Sam likes to call them…_hell…_And searched for Carly

I found Sam instead

"Hey Sam I-I'm" I was going to apologize for yesterday I was being a total ass to her and well I just feel like I should at least let her know I care about her… but of course griffin comes bye and kisses her cheek

"Never mind Sam" I ran out of there and stormed into my first class

I sat down next to Melissa

"hey" she started

I might as well get this over with

"hey Melissa I was wondering if you would like to go on a triple date with me tonight ?were going to the groovy smoothies around.. 6" she stared at me

"Ummm… triple date?"

"yeah… me and you, carly and Shane, and…. Sam with …..griffin " I hated that guy's guts

"Sure I would love too" she hugged me and I shrugged her off

"Umm sorry" she turned a slight shade of pink I smiled and then class started

* * *

School was over

Finally

Sam and griffin practically had every class together

They kept sneaking kisses

Holding hands

Whispering in each other's ears

Gross!! I wanted to puke!!!!

I ran home and slammed the door on my way in…

I ran up to my room and started getting ready for my date

I know it's only 3:08 but it will take me hours to get ready

10-min to pick an out fit

30-min shower

15-fixing my face (cuz Sam says it's a mess)

5 –min brushing my hair

10-brushing my teeth (flossing and mouthwash…a clean mouth is a happy mouth)

10-min finding good shoes (Cuz I hardly have any)

5-min of putting on (Gotta smell good for my Sammy)

25-min of eating something

3-min finding a sweater

And 10-min of walking their

Right on time

I walked in the building

"Hey peoples" I said

"'hey Freddie"

I sat across from griffin and Sam

"Hey Melissa"

"Hi!" she blushed again

"Where's Carl's ?" I asked

"Oh um.. she's buying our smoothies over there with Shane" she pointed to the front

"Oh"

"Hey guy's" carly and Shane came back and sat next to Sam she handed us our smoothies

"Hey"

"So Melissa …"

"Soooo" I really couldn't find the words to say to her

"Aww baby" Sam and griffin were cuddling

GROSS!!!

I held Melissa hand

Out of jealousy only out of jealousy

She blushed

I squeezed her hand

"Aww griffin" Sam laughed and kissed griffin softly

I groaned

"Hey Melissa can we talk?" I had no idea what I was doing

"Ummm sure"

I told carly id be right back

"o…k?" carly shrugged her shoulders and sighed

I took Mellissa's hand in mine

"so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"umm.. honestly I just wanted to get away from them"

"Cool"

It was silent

I saw griffin kiss Sam on her cheek

Lucky bastard

I decided to do the same

I leaned in and kissed Mellissa softly

I glanced over at Sam and carly and they were staring in disgust

I pulled away

"wow" she whispered

I smiled and kissed her again

She pulled away this time

I held her hand and lead her out the door

"Come on"

I walked her home she lived pretty damn far

The whole way there she talked about icarly and how cute she thought I was

Every now and then I would nod my head or say something like _'oh really …that's cool'_

"Thanks for walking me home"

"No problem" it was silent for a while

"Freddie… go to her"

"What?"

"I know y-you like Sam you were staring at her the whole time"

"Oh umm sorry"

I looked down

was I that obvious

"It's ok your too good for me anyways… I can never have you"

She sighed

I kissed her cheek

"I'm sorry"

"it's ok"

"now got get her!"

"I Can't she doesn't love me… she loves that griffin guy"

"Well it's still not too late Freddie"

"Yes it is! Did you see her she was all googoo over that guy… It makes me sick"

"Freddie"

"How! How! Am I going to do this !! you explain that to me!!" I realized I was yelling at her

"Mellissa I'm so-"

"No Freddie just… Just try Freddie you have to try…"

I nodded

"I'll t-try Mellissa I-I'll try"

She smiled and pushed me out off of her porch

"Go Freddie!!"

I ran home

What am I going to do?

What am I going to tell her?

How in hell am I going to do this?

What if she hits me? (I love it when she hits me)

What if she turns me down?

What will I do then?

What **will** I do?

I ran In Bushwell plaza an took the elevator up

I think I'll just ask her to dance with me or something

I opened carly's door

"hey peoples!"

"Ummm hi Freddie"

I sat next to Sam

"where's griffin?"

"He left like to-"

"Come with me"

I took her hand in mine and ran upstairs into the icarly studio all I needed to know was that he was gone

"Oww!"

"Sorry "

"What do you want fredlumps?"

I turned up the radio

this had to work

"dance with me?"

"Wha-"

"Pwease!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No"

"Sam!"

"I said no!"

"Sam get your ass over here and dance with me!"

"Fine" I smiled and wrapped my hands around her waist

She had a perfect hourglass figure it was just amazing… she was amazing

She wrapped her scrawny arms around my neck

She had a perfect hourglass figure it was just amazing… she was amazing

She wrapped her scrawny arms around my neck

"So why did you want to dance with me all of a sudden?"

"I need to talk to you" I tried to find the words that I would say to her

"About??"

"umm us" her eyes widened

"What about us…"

"well Sam I've known you since I was… I don't know like 6 and well…" I was stuck I can't believe I said that out loud … we swore we would never speak of that again… I knew Sam first not Carl's

We never told her that though

"Well…" I'm surprised she didn't strangle me or something

I sighed

"Sam I-" crap!!!

"Hey babe !! I brought you- what the hell!!" Sam pushed me off and ran over to griffin

CRAP!!!!

CRAP!!!

CRAP!!!

"Hey honey!" she kissed his cheek

"Umm can you explain to me what happened here!!"

"Oh I was just given the dweeb some slow dancing tips… has taking his date dancing next week"

Damn she's a good liar

He looked at her and smiled

"Aww babe you're so helpful "

"Yeah" she smiled and kissed his lips

Damn how much I wish I was him

I groaned

"Mother fucker" I mumbled under my breath

"What ?"

"Oh umm nothing"

I pushed griffin out of my way and ran down stairs

"Hey man what the hell!!" I heard griffin call from behind me

"Umm bye Carl's!!" I opened the door but griffin caught my hand

"Let go!!" I pulled away from him

"Griffin!!" cried the girls

"What the hell did you call me back there"

"I called you a MUTHER FUCKER" He punched me

That's going to leave a mark

But this boy was in some serious trouble

You know Sam really wears off on ya

I grabbed his arm and kicked him in his balls he groaned in pain

I flipped him over and kneed him in his stomach

He feel to the floor instantly

"Freddie!!!" crap! I didn't think this through! She probably hates me even more

"Sam I'm sorry"

"Freddie!! Sorry don't cut it!!...Aww baby are you ok? …Freddie get the hell out of here"

"You know what Sam.. Fuck you" I ran out of that freaking place and across the hall to mine

"MOM!!" no answer

"MOM!!!!" still no answer

"mom?" I walked into the kitchen

"mom??" there was a small note on the fridge

"_Freddie, I went to see grandma she terribly sick… I'm going to take care of her for a while a good week or so… I thought you might enjoy some time alone. I left 200 dollars in your room.. use the money for EMERGENCIES only please honey… you have money yourself if you need anything… I love you Hun bye"_

**Great. Just freaking great! **

"Freddie!!! Open the door!!" it was carly she was practically banging on my freaking door

"I'm coming calm down!!" I walked over to the door and opened it

She stormed in the second I did

"Yes you can come in" I closed the door and looked at her

"What's up?"

"DON'T YOU 'WHATS UP' ME!"

"ok??? Umm how's it going"

"FREDDIE!! WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE !!"

"NOTHING!"

"oh really cuz it sure didn't seem like nothing!"

"you wouldn't understand if I told you!!" she slapped me

"Oww!"

"Freddie I've known you for 9 years now! I think I can handle it!!"

"No you wouldn't" she slapped me

"Spill" she would get it out of me one way or another

"Sam"

"What about Sam!?" She was scaring the hit out of me, For real.

"I knew Sam before I knew you"

"Wait wh- HOW?"

"1st grade"

"Wait I met he her fifth grade "

"mhmmm"

"Details …NOW!!" I flinched

God! she was pushy!

I sighed

"I just moved here … I had no friends and well neither did Sam everybody was afraid of her and they thought she was weird but… I didn't I thought she was funny we were doing a group reading assignment and I was paired up with Sam" I explained to her everything that happened that very day… **everything..**

**FLASHBACK!**

"Ok everybody try and read page 3 in your books" stupid teachers!

"AWW MANN"

"This teacher is mean" I laughed at her

"Yeah she's got a weird voice she sounds like a man" I only speak the truth

she giggled

"Yeah! She's a nub"

"Very nubish" we both started to laugh uncontrollably

"READ!!" said the nubish teacher

we stopped and smiled

"Your alright" I looked at her

"I'm Sam" she held her hand out to me

"Freddie" I took her hand and shook it gently

"Nice to meet you Freddie… Friends?"

"Friends" I smiled and she hugged me

The recess bell rang and  
she took he hand in mine and we ran outside to the playground

"what's we going to do?" I asked

"I have a secret place! Nobody will find us"

We ran past the blacktop then the grassy area

She pulled me behind this huge tree

All the way in the back of the school

She was right nobody noticed us

"were here" she let go of me

"Cool"

"Yeah it's real pretty to look" she turned my head there was a beautiful pond I wanted to touch it but the fence was blocking the way

"Yeah it's beautiful" I smiled

And slid down and looked over at Sam, she smiled

I patted the ground next to me so she could sit too

She laughed and sat down next to me

"So do you like It here?" she asked

"I sure do.. now"

"Cool" we stayed silent and she scooted closer to me

I blushed as she rested her head on my shoulder

"I like you your…. cool" she said

I smiled

"I like you too you're lots of fun"

She laughed and kissed my cheek

**Out of flash back**

"Then what happened?" carly was literally crying

"Then we stayed best friends all the way up until fourth grade…her dad died and she was never the same anymore. I came to the funeral and comforted her but… nothing seemed to work.. she meet you and that brought us all together… but she hates me now…. And I –I… "

"You what!?"

"Nothing"

"Freddie don't make me slap you again" I backed away

"Umm I … love her" she gasped

"Wha- Wha- huh?"

"You heard me! I love Samantha Puckett I always have and always will"

"Freddie!! Now I understand!! I understand I really do!! " she slapped me

"What was that for!!"

"For not telling me about you and Sam!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah _OH_!" she smiled and hugged me

"Umm ok?"

"That's for being such a sweetie"

I smiled

"Yeah but she don't love me back "

She sighed

"she'll come around griffin won't last long trust me"

"Umm ok?"

"Don't worry I saw him checking Mellissa out you just gotta get the two together"

"Ah devious carly time?" I laughed

"oh yes" she sat down and put on her thinking face

I really hope this works…

I really do…

* * *

**Ok here it iz sorry it took so long I've been busy ;D**

**Well hope you liked it! ;D**

**I just love that little face **

**Don't you? **

**Lookie l ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D**

**Cool right?**

**Ok well …**

**REVIEW!!**

**Plz they make me happy!! **

**Review and I'll review ur stories 2!!**

**REVIEW OR YOU'LL DIE!!! ;D**

**Hey theres that happy face again! ;D **

**Ok now I'm just talikg to much! Ok well you know what to do!**

**Click that little white and green button down there and leave me a pretty little review! Thanks guys!**

**PEACE!!!!! **

**;D**


End file.
